Child of the Easter Bunny
by superstarampharos
Summary: Pitch captures a human child and erases his existence from his friends and family's minds to turn him into his puppet. When Pitch's plan doesn't work, he sends him to the Warren to die. While the other Guardians work to reverse Matthew's mind, he has to live out the whole ordeal with Bunnymund as his overprotective adoptive father. (Self-insert)
1. Chapter 1

Matthew had been enjoying his time since his school broke up for Christmas break. After today's snowball fight with his friends in London, he'd started to head back home to snuggle up in his duvet and read his favourite book about the Guardians: supposed begins that exist to protect the kids around the world. His friends say they don't exist; that they are a bunch of fairy tales. But he didn't stop believing.

Walking down the grassy park path that would quickly take him home, the sky began to turn dark and cloudy which meant one thing: cold. The child began to run, despite how he was always told by his dad to not run, he knew if he wanted to escape the weather's frosty assault he had no choice but to run. Now dark, Matthew was running as fast as he could. He hoped that his dad wouldn't find out, but-

A large blunt object hit the back of Matthew's head, knocking the poor boy to the hard icy grassy ground. The familiar dark figure gathered the boy into his arms and quickly disappeared into a dark portal that looked like it had the consistency of sand. Matthew, now dazed, regained his strength as his head cleared and stopped being as sore as it once was, holding his hurt left shoulder as he was thrown onto the cold floor of a dank dark lair. He felt his hurt shoulder hit first, hearing an ear-wrenching snap as he landed roughly. After the not so graceful landing, his good arm found the way to the floor as he pushed himself up, which then it rubbed its twin slowly. But out of nowhere an evil snicker could be heard slithering behind him.

"So, you have woken up at last"

Matthew turned around to face the mysterious person.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Matthew questioned, knowing that this was the culprit to his kidnapping

"What's the matter, Matthew? Are you frightened?" A pale skinned man, with black clothes, appeared out of the shadows.

"Why? Should I be?" Matthew replied, full of confusion of how he could know who he was. He had never seen this man before.

"Oh? Do you not remember the boogeyman, Matthew? The very thing you fear when you go to bed at night". "For I am him". Pitch was practically moaning in his ear as Matthew felt the large ghostly white hand of the man find its way to Matthew's less hurt arm and shoulder. Gasping, Matthew spun around on a dime, walking backwards to get away from Pitch.

"Who are you?" "I am the boogeyman!" Pitch said as he used his powers to slam the young boy against the far wall, sending a tidal wave of pain over Matthew, and generating a sickening crack from inside his body. "O...Ouch" that's was the only thing Matthew could say. Gasping as he made contact, he slid down the cold stone to the floor. Before he could get back up and regain his composure, Matthew felt the burning darkness slam against his young wrists, holding him against the wall. Matthew thrashed around as he tried to break free, but it was no use he had to save his strength so he could escape.

He managed to pry his teary red eyes open to see the grotesque smirk from the Nightmare King's lips casting a tidal wave of disgust through the boy's body.

"Please let me go" Matthew said through tears as they roll down Matthew's cheeks. Pitch chuckled again, making Matthew give a hard kick outwards, out of anger that replaced his fear, but managed to only kick the air.

"I don't think so". Pitch said as he walked up again to the weak human, who lost all his strength from the unsuccessful kick. He reached with his pale hand for the boy's head. Matthew turned his head and struggled, trying and hoping Pitch didn't find his head.

"What are you doing?" Matthew gasped as Pitch's fingertips glowed with a dark purple light. Pitch smiled creepily as he replied.

"Just a little experiment". Matthew's head exploded in heat, making the child scream in pain as the Nightmare King began to cast his spell. The child suddenly had an image appear in his mind, it was of his hometown and he could see his friends. He could hear them talking about getting him to come out and play. Matthew, his mind still in the vision, called out to them but they couldn't hear him and to his horror his friends began to glow that same purple glow. His friends began to suddenly turn around and walked back down the road, as if they had forgotten what they were doing at the time. Matthew's heart shrunk as a single tear rolled down his cheek "They're forgetting about me? No it can't be"

The vision ended. And as it did darkness entered his mind not long after numbness had reached his head. Pitch, from afar, chuckled as he came up to the now unconscious Matthew and he looked down at his fingertips now glowed a bright green instead of the purple before. Again, like before Pitch touched Matthew's head. Instead of trying to make people forget about him, he was trying to make the child his loyal puppet. With him by Pitch's side, the Guardians would have hesitation to harm a child this innocent and young.

But to Pitch's surprise and anger, the green light that shone around the child suddenly disintegrated harmlessly. "What! It didn't work, I have no use for a child that has no one can remember". Pitch practically picked him up as if he was a disgusting vermin. Upon clicking his fingers on his free hand, the same dark sandy portal appeared once more. And in a flash Pitch threw Matthew into the portal which disappeared in the instant the child got thrown into it. Once the child had left, he sighed and a smirk formed on his lips. "Maybe the Guardians will deal with him".

 **The Warren**

The same dark portal appeared in Bunnymund's Warren and in a matter of moments, Matthew was launched onto the grassy floor, receiving a groan from the youngster. Matthew's eyes opened to see the grassy ground of the field around him. Confused, Matthew sat up and rubbed his aching head. Now that his aching head had stopped hurting he needed to find someone to help his current predicament

Meanwhile, in the centre, there was a large computer table with Bunnymund manning the holographic globe which, like North's globe, showed which children still believed in the Easter Bunny. Suddenly, Bunny got approached by an egglette which told him about the Warren's new guest.

"Wha-what a child here? How did a child end up here" Bunny said with a worried tone, feeling worried for the child, his job as a Guardian kicking in. There had to be a reason how he got here. And he was going to find out.

"I will find the little ankle-biter mates, make sure those lights stay lit", Bunnymund said, feeling determined. Now outside of the centre, Bunny was searching for any sign of a child. Left, right and all around he searched and finally, after an hour of searching he found him. In front of a purple paint lake, resting in front of a tree was a young human boy with short brown hair, black glasses, wearing a light blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Bunnymund walked closer to the child, wondering what he was doing. A saddened expression appeared on the Guardian's face when he saw a tear fall from the child's left eye onto his cheek, and onto his shirt.

"Somethin' got to be wrong" The bunny said, grabbing a nearby tree trunk as he continued to watch the lone child. He slowly stepped back a single step, just in case he needed to hide if he looked his way. He did wanted to help the child, mind you, but he didn't know how. It's not like he can just walk up and ask him. He's a tall rabbit with boomerangs, the child would be terrified. But Bunny wasn't as careful as he fought, as he stepped on a lone leaf that had fallen from a tree.

Hearing the leaf crumple, Matthew turned his head towards the sound and he walked backwards out of instinct as he as soon as he saw the big rabbit peeking out from behind the tree looking at him. Getting ready to run, the child did not see a giant tree root and tripped onto the ground.

"Are you alright' mate?" Feeling worried for the child he leaped into action, carefully lifting the child up into a sitting position, checking him carefully for any bruises or injuries, breathing a sigh of relief when he found him to be alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine than- whaa". Kneeling in front of him was a big blue rabbit standing on two humongous feet with boomerangs in holsters on his back. Matthew began shaking in fear and Bunnymund caught it, and he knew how to quench the fear.

"Hey there, little guy." Bunnymund spoke, his voice gentle and easy. He'd forgotten when the last time he spoke to anyone like this, but it had been far too long and right now this child needed all the help he could give and he genuinely wanted to show he cared. "Now mate what's yer name"

"Matthew" the child said, his expression not changing still holding that scared feeling. "You?" Bunny smiled "Bunnymund or Bunny for short".

"Now what happened to you?" Matthew was conflicted, he didn't know whenever to tell Bunny about what happened to him but it was the first creature he had met after that incident with Pitch happened, and Bunny did genuinely sound he cared for him.

"I was walking home after playing with my friends in the snow… it was dark and I decided to take a shortcut in the park we were in but after my friends left" Matthew stopped talking for a bit, to hug his legs when remembering the scary memory he knew all too well. Bunny could see him biting his lip, he must have been through something bad, real bad. Something that would scare a kid to the breaking point of tears.

"Listen mate if you wanna' stop I understand it sounds like you been through a lot". Matthew nodded slightly in response, giving a small smile for what seemed like a second.

"No its fine anyway I have tell someone, I was running but someone knocked me out with something hard and he brought me to this room, he tied me up against a wall with this dark magic…

Bunny was shocked, Pitch? Pitch did this to him. He thought he couldn't stoop any lower but he was happy to know that Matthew was now safe in his care. Matthew continued telling Bunny what happened to him.

..and then he", tears now began to flow, a constant stream of the pain and fear he felt.

"He made everyone forget me, my friends my family they don't remember me anymore." Matthew was crying now, tears now staining the blades of grass around him and his jeans below him.

Bunny pulled the young child into his arms and hugged him much like a parent would hug a child who'd just had a scary experience. Matthew broke down even more once he felt Bunny wrapping his arms around him, and he didn't take long to press his face into the larger rabbit's fur.

"It's okay. It's okay. Bunny's here" Bunny reassured as he ran his furry paws over Matthew's soft hair. Matthew let his nearly silent tears spill over his eyelids, gripping the larger rabbit's chest with all of his energy, as if he would vanish if he let go.

"What I am going to do?" Matthew muttered, the feeling of having nowhere to go terrified the boy and that made him cry even harder. Feeling embarrassed of crying in front of a stranger, Matthew hugged Bunnymund even tighter, burying his face into Bunny's fur hoping that the fur would clean his tears.

"It's alright mate. You can stay here with me. Pitch will never get to you, I will protect you no matter what, if you want to" Bunny asked, genuinely concerned for Matthew's wellbeing and the fatherly instinct to protect this child at all costs.

"Are you kidding?" Bunny looked down at the child in his arms, smiling at him. "Of course, I would love to." Matthew looked back up, smiling slightly.

"Glad to hear it you lil' ankle-biter" said Bunny, smiling back. "Hey, ankle-biter? What kind of bunny rabbit are you anyway?" Matthew then closed his eyes, he knew he was still in the rabbit's arms and was still talking to him, but he was tired from all the crying and he knew he would be in safe hands of this giant rabbit.

Bunny smiled "I'm the Easter Bunny mate." Now, if Matthew wasn't sleepy after his recent tear moment, he would have sat up in surprise but he just sat there, now asleep. Bunny wasn't surprised in the least. Bunny picked up the now sleeping human into his arms and watched him snuggle up to him to keep warm. That cute moment couldn't help but make a devious smirk emerge on his face.

"All worn out huh?" Bunny then preceded to carry Matthew back to the Warren centre. The centre would be warmer than the outside and he could watch Matthew a lot easier. He would tell North and the other Guardians tomorrow. Now Matthew was his main priority.

Once Bunny returned to the centre, he explained what happened to the egglettes what had happened, the same one from before that told him about Matthew in the first place. Sitting down on a comfy sofa in the centre, away from the control. Bunny placed his precious cargo besides him so he could rest his head on his lap. And while he continued to sleep, Bunny stroked his hair slowly. Soon enough, sleep took hold of Bunnymund too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all my readers. You guys reading and enjoying my work is what drives me to put 100% effort into my writing.**

 **I don't own Rise of the Guardians and I make no money from this, I am just a sixth former having some fun writing. DreamWorks owns the right to this awesome movie. Now with that said and done, enjoy the chapter and DreamWorks, make a sequel already.**

After one of the best sleeps in his life, Matthew eyes slowly opened as he stretched his limbs and raised from his resting position on the sofa. He started to panic when he couldn't see Bunny anywhere, but he relaxed when he noticed Bunny standing quietly near the small globe.

"Hey, bunny". Matthew greeted as he approached the rabbit guardian. Bunny smirked as he reached out to ruffle the boy's hair, forcing a smile out of the child's lips.

"Feelin' more at home, Matthew?" Bunny inquired. Matthew nodded with a bright smile. Despite all that happened yesterday, the boy seemed to be more cheerful.

"So, what's going on up there?" Matthew asked, pointed at the globe.

"That globe shows every child that believes in me. You'd be surprised how often we check this thing." Bunny replied. Matthew laughed at the reply.

"Like, once a day?" Matthew joked. Bunny smirked in response before his ears raised in pride.

"More like once a week. Times are quiet when Easter come an' gone. And frankly, I think I like the prospect of sleepin' in instead of gathering stuff." Bunny replied.

"You sound like me, I loved sleeping in when I was back home. The feeling of a nice soft bed, the warm duvet over you." Matthew joked. "And you work once a year don't you, you don't need to check it that often."

"Maybe I only have to perform once a year, but it needs to be a big performance." Bunny replied, his chest slightly puffed out to show his muscles. Matthew chuckled at the display of pride. Matthew never would have guessed that the Easter Bunny was this cool.

"Now get ready" Bunny said.

"For what? Where are we going?" Matthew replied, confused.

"You probably weren't told yet, were ya? Bunny retorted. "We're going to the North Pole". Little did Matthew know while he was asleep, Bunny had written a letter to North, letting him know of the situation of what happened yesterday, and that Matthew was safe with him in the Warren. He then handed the letter to a passing egglette.

"Send this to North." Bunny whispered. He didn't want to wake Matthew, he had already been a lot and waking him up this early wouldn't do him any good. With the letter now on its way to North and the others all he had to do was to wait for him to wake up.

"Wait." Matthew asked, for he was curious if there were more Guardians. A few minutes later of explanation.

"So, you're telling me that Santa Claus, the Sandman, the Tooth Fairy and Jack Frost with you included are Guardians, which protect every single child on the planet?" Bunny nodded.

"Boy, you do catch on quick you little ankle-biter"

Matthew hated that nickname, and Bunny knew it. "Hey" he said jokingly, "you know I don't like that nickname".

"That's why I say it mate." Bunny said, as he ruffled his hair. Matthew couldn't hold back a smile, he loved it when Bunny did that.

"You're ready mate?" Matthew nodded. And in a quick double tap of Bunnymund's foot, a big tunnel opened up from underneath the two of them. The human child suddenly found himself on his back sliding, sliding and sliding some more. He could see Bunny racing ahead, he could easily beat him to the end. He tried to get to his feet but he was sliding too fast. To stop himself, Matthew reached out with his hands and feet to stop himself. Now on his feet, the child ran down the tunnel. He finally caught up to Bunnymund, who was on all fours. The two exchanged a smile as they caught eye-contact with each other.

"You think you'd beat me to the end, Cottontail" Matthew joked, wanting to race Bunny to the end. He knew he wouldn't win, but he just wanted to have some fun with Bunny.

"You don't want to race a rabbit, mate"

Near North's workshop, the familiar rabbit hole opened up on a snowy hill. Two fluffy ears peeked out from the hole. Bunny jumped out from the hole but not before turning around to help Matthew out of the hole.

"Thanks."

Now Matthew luckily had a coat with him. Bunny, however didn't have anything like that, it was warm in the Warren, so he hated being in the cold. "Ah bloody hell it's freezing out here." Bunny was now rubbing his shoulders with his arms, trying to keep in as much heat as possible.

"Here." Matthew took off his scarf and gave it to the rabbit. "Sorry it won't do much against the cold but I don't want to see you suffer." Bunny suddenly felt a warm feeling, if only more kids were more like this one.

"Thanks mate I see you're trying to look out for me eh?" A smirk appeared on the boy's face, answering the rabbit's question. After a quick hug and a ruffling of a human's hair, to Matthew's annoyance. The duo went into action, hoping to get out of the cold. They could see the North Pole in the distance.

 **Santoff Claussen**

Inside North's workshop, the rest of the Guardians were waiting for Bunnymund to arrive with the human child he supposedly found.

"How long will they be?" Tooth said with a worried tone, knowing how children don't do well in the cold.

"The child will be in good hands Tooth, I feel it in my belly" North replied, knowing full well that the child would be safe in Bunny's paws.

Although he couldn't talk Sandy agreed with North, making a picture out of dreamsand that showed the touching scene of Matthew sleeping on Bunny's lap. Tooth awed at the sight.

"Aww he is so cute." The little fairies that were with her awed too.

"So where are they?" Jack sat up from the sofa where he was, walking towards the other Guardians.

"They should be coming soon. See, the belly." North chuckled. Suddenly, the front door was slammed opened, grabbing everyone's attention.

"So cold" Matthew's teeth chattered. Bunny quickly entered right behind him. He then rubbed his paws over Matthew's arms to warm him up.

"You'll survive mate, trust me I had to deal with that cold place for ages now." Bunny joked, receiving a laugh from the boy.

North went to the bunny and slapped him on the back, resulting in Matthew breaking out in laughter. "Ah Bunny thank for the message, I'm glad that Matthew is alright" North smiled.

"Wow Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, Sandman and Jack Frost." Matthew couldn't believe that they were all here.

"You know all of us?" Jack questioned, making Bunny face palm or in this case, face paw.

"Know you, I known you guys my whole life. I tried to stay up to catch the Tooth Fairy and Santa multiple times," making Tooth and North look at each other, laughing between themselves.

"Well then, as he is now warm and happy let us go on the sleigh. You're lucky Matthew you're the first child to go on the sleigh". North smiled, he knew everyone loved the sleigh and he knew that Matthew would love it as well.

…

A couple hours had passed, and Matthew had done things he could only have dreamed of. Seeing the workshop, meeting the yetis although he thought that the elves did and even been on North's sleigh for a trip around the world. Why you ask? Because North said "Everyone likes the sleigh."

Matthew enjoyed all of it, except the sleigh.

"I have never doing that again." Why no one told me there was a loop-de-loop with no seatbelts?" Matthew was sitting on the sofa back in the workshop, his head resting on a pillow. He immediately regretting getting on that sleigh, as for the reasons the boy had said in utter dislike. He didn't see anything past the loop-de-loop for he had his eyes closed while holding onto Bunny for dear life.

"Although we are guardians, we make mistakes Matthew even I do I promise something like that will never happen again." North said as he placed a big hand on the boy's shoulder. He didn't wanted to scare or harm the child, he just wanted to make the boy happy, after what happened with Pitch.

"It's okay North, I understand but next time just warn me alright?" Matthew laughed as he gave a small smile towards the Guardian leader, getting a nod in return. Suddenly, the boy gave out a giant yawn, tired out from the day's activities. That was a cue to Bunny to take the kid back to the Warren.

"Alright you, time to get you back. It's getting late and I don't want you to sleep in all day tomorrow." Bunnymund laughed as he lifted the boy up in his arms, and was ready to open a tunnel back.

"Wait!" Matthew exclaimed. Bunny stopped, looking confused.

"What?" Bunny didn't get why the boy wanted him to stop.

"I want to say goodbye to the others first. Don't I get to that first?" Bunny couldn't find it in him to say no, he did have a point after all. He watched Matthew walk up to the others and saying goodbye. He hugged North, hi-fived Sandy, fist bumped Jack Frost and again, hugged Tooth.

"Alright, now I'm ready." Now comfortable in Bunny's arms, Bunny opened a tunnel and swiftly jumped into it, with the others Guardians waving goodbye to the two.

"Oh, what a lovely child I hope we help him fix what Pitch had done to him soon." Tooth smiled as she fought back to the fun she and the other Guardians had with the child.

"Yeah, I'll have to agree with that." Jack agreed, twirling his staff around with his left hand. All throughout the evening, Jack always saw the boy as the brother he never had, and he knew for sure he would protect with his life.

North joined into the conversation. "Yes, that should mean we should hurry to find a cure come on quickly." And with that the Guardians followed North into the workshop's library to try and find a cure.

 **The Warren**

Near the Warren's centre, one of Bunnymund's rabbit holes opened up as Bunny hopped out with the boy still in his arms. Knowing it would be dark soon, Bunny raced to get the boy inside as when there's the night and the dark, there's cold.

Now inside, Bunny had to get the little guy to bed. He didn't wanted to be such a parent to the child, but he was the first Guardian to meet him, and therefore the one he trusted the most. Conveniently, Bunny had a spare bedroom for just an occasion. He had it included when his memories reminding of how another child had gotten inside the Warren – Sophie.

While it was for backup for very rare occasions, it was the best thing for the child to sleep. He couldn't keep on using the sofa, it would become hard after a while, and the boy needed a proper bed.

In Matthew's temporary arrangement after about an hour's walk to get to the room. As he laid the child onto the soft, comfortable surface of the room's bed, Bunny tried his best to not wake the child he had taken under his wing. Matthew needed his rest, and Bunny didn't want nor need the combined forces of North and Tooth and their maternal knowledge. Not that he didn't listen to the other Guardians, but he did have the knowledge to raise a child.

As he lifted the green covers over the small boy, he noted how cute Matthew looked while asleep. As the grey Pooka moved to leave the bedside, he ran his paw over the child's hair, brushing it as it went over. Matthew moaned as he placed his arm underneath the pillow to get comfortable and into the warmth of the blanket, but didn't wake. Smiling to himself, Bunny lifted the paw gently from the boy's head, and moved towards the door making sure to not wake up the sleeping child.

"Sleep well, kiddo." Bunny said as he closed the wooden door as quietly as he could, leaving a little crack open in case Matthew woke up, and didn't know where he was. While making his way down the corridor to the globe, Bunny felt a weird feeling inside him. It felt to him like love but that was ridiculous, or maybe it wasn't. He did feel a connection with the boy after all. Ignoring the feeling for now, Bunny continued on his way to the globe control room.

 **Author's Notes**

I know this story is a bit lovey-dovey but I wanted to get out of the way the father son relationship Bunny and Matthew has. I just want to say thank you to the people who has favorited and followed my story, it means a lot to me.

And this story may take a long time to get new chapters, as school has started again – it started yesterday on the 4th which is a pain when I want to write. I'm joking I love my school a lot. But whenever I have free time I will continue writing and adding to this story. So thank you for reading this story, have a good night and take care.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to take the time to say thank you to 'White Hunter' for reviewing Chapter 2. It means a lot to me that someone took the time to review this story, and I am eternally grateful.**

After putting Matthew to bed, Bunnymund took little to no time getting back to the globe command centre, while ordering his egglettes around as he made his way to the control panel.

"Leader," An egglette caught his attention as he looked at the globe, checking for any lights that may have gone out while he was away.

"Yeah?" Bunny replied, removing his boomerang from his pack and observing the edge with an unconvincing interest.

"North sent you a message about Matthew's cure." The egglette said as he handed his leader a note with a Holly red tie around the middle. Bunny grabbed the parchment and unravelled the parchment and started reading.

 _Bunny,_

 _I should let you know that we'll be ready in about 12 days. We are having trouble obtaining some of the ingredients for the cure. Ever heard of the Memory Berry? Whoever eats a bit of this fruit will remember anything they have forgotten, no matter what they have forgotten. Somehow, the human rarely grow this berry anymore but we will not give up until we find it! How is Matthew doing since last night?_

 _Sincerely, North_

"Thank you." Bunny said as he waved the red egglette away. The egglette bowed to the Guardian before taking off down the path out of the tunnel. A terrified yell echoed down the hall from the spare room.

"MATTHEW!" Bunny yelled as he turned on one foot, tearing down the hall, his feet digging into the ground as he spun.

"No!" Matthew's voice came from behind the bedroom door, making the rabbit slam open the wooden door with all of his strength. He saw Matthew thrashing under the green covers, shaking in fear and terror of an invisible force that seemed to be haunting the child.

"Matthew! Matthew! Wake up! Please wake up, mate!" Bunny yelled as he shook the boy, trying not to harm the boy in any way.

"Gah! Get off! Get away from me please, Bunny help me!" Matthew screamed in his horrid slumber. Bunnymund couldn't awaken the young child, but he came to an unusual solution. He picked up a vase of cut flowers and poured it over the sleeping child, thoroughly drenching the child and causing the younger child to awaken with a startle.

"Gah… Matthew- Matthew… wow mate, you scared me." Bunny said as he pulled the dripping wet mess of a shivering child into his arms, holding him tightly against the broad chest. Matthew, sniffing as tears began to flow of his eyes, gripped Bunny's furry chest and held him tightly. The bigger of the two rubbed the hair of the younger one, and Bunny kept him close with his free paw. He seemed to be terrified of the dream he had that racked his mind.

"B-Bunny." Matthew mumbled against the rabbit. Aster held the kid even tighter, resting his chin on the child's head. He rocked the child slowly as he tried to calm the child down, fearful that the kid may had been scared to the core. He released the child for a split second, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around the both of them to keep Matthew close to him.

"Bunny-" Matthew mumbled again. Bunny hugged the child harder, rubbing his back from beyond the blanket.

"Yeah, kid?" Bunny replied.

"I'm- I'm scared." Matthew answered. Bunny looked down to the sniffling mess that was once the young happy child.

"What are you scared of?" Bunny asked.

"I dreamed that you abandoned me and…" Matthew said, turning his head looking at the door, while resting his head on Bunny's chest.

"Matthew… You don't have to be afraid of that happening." Bunny began slowly. He pulled the kid down onto the bed, rubbing his large paws over the kid's smaller form, hoping that would calm the child down.

"But-but what if we can't fix what Pitch did to me, and I can't stay with you forever." Bunny never knew the kid was so scared of being left alone.

"Hey-hey. We aren't leaving you. I'm not leaving you. I'm sorry that we weren't there when you got captured, when Pitch got ya'. But you're here with me, and I will protect you as if you were my own son." Bunny said slowly, letting the pain of the nightmare lift from the child's shoulders as he found comfort in Bunny's words. Matthew's arms found its way around his legs, resting his head on his legs.

"It's okay. It's okay. Just relax. Bunny's here now. That old nightmare can't get to you now. Not while Bunny's here." Bunny cooed, knowing that Matthew would be heading back into sleep land soon.

"You need to rest, and in a few hours you'll feel better." Bunny said as he covered the child with the warm green covers. Matthew reached out as Bunny started to soften out the covers of the bed around the child's form, gripping his wrist with the strength of a tiny child to his mother's hand. Bunny looked to the younger male, confused temporarily.

"S-Stay with me? Bunny, please?" Matthew begged as tears started to form in his eyes, scared that his new father-like figure would leave him.

"Sure, kid. Just let me clean myself up first. Still got all that happened last night on me." Bunny said he brushed his dirt tainted fur out. Matthew offered an exhausted smile before resting his head on the soft sky blue pillow, after Bunny took his glasses off and put them onto the desk on the side. Bunny went to the bathroom and rinsed off before shaking off his grey fur off all the water droplets and towelling off. He re-entered the room to find Matthew still on the bed with his eyes still open. Smirking with the knowledge that Matthew waited for him to return, he climbed into the other side of the bed and rested a hand onto the boy's side. If nothing else, it would offer him a chance to know that the child was safe.

Upon feeling the rabbit's arm on his side. Matthew snuggled up closer, feeling the warmth from the Guardian. But before sleep could overtake him, he needed to ask him one thing.

"Bunny?" Matthew whispered, hoping that Bunny wasn't asleep.

"What?" Bunny asked, wondering what the child was curious about.

"If- If we can't get my family to remember me and I had to stay with you and the others, could you please- be my father?"

Bunny was utterly shocked, he knew that he and Matthew was close, but not this close. Of course, he loved having the child around with him but the other Guardians were working on a cure, and he might have to say goodbye. But he couldn't let that faze him.

"Of course." Bunny smiled, hugging Matthew tighter. Hearing this made Matthew as happy as he ever felt in his life.

"Thank you." Matthew whispered, feeling complete warmth and protection from the pillow, the covers and from Bunny himself.

"It's okay mate. I would love to take care of ya'." Bunny said, a smirk appeared on the rabbit's face.

For a moment, right before sleep took the two into its wings, Bunny could have sworn he heard Pitch's creepy laughter in the distance.

 **Author's Notes**

Yes, Chapter 3 is complete. This was actually the easiest Chapter to write, due to me getting the ideas from dreaming about it last night. I guess that's a bonus of writing a self-insert, right? For those who are wondering where did my Skylanders fanfiction go? Well, I removed it because I felt I wasn't giving it my all, and I want to give you guys the best stories and chapters I can. Don't worry though, I will bring it back eventually when I feel it is the right time to bring it back.

Have a good night everybody, as it is midnight right now and take care.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to ToxicGirlfriend for the heart-warming review. ToxicGirlfriend suggested the Bunny/Matthew bonding time scene so, if you like that scene in this chapter, then you know who to thank. Also, sorry for the REALLY late update. School can be exhausting sometimes and I have been just left completely drained. If anyone has any more requests for a certain scene in this story then please let me know. So, here you go – Chapter 4.**

Late into the evening, Matthew finally awoke from his deserved long sleep, after that horrible nightmare. Bunny had woke up about ten minutes before the child had, so he was sitting on a chair in the corner, reading a gardening book to try to find out about that berry that was referenced in the letter he had received yesterday. North sure did know about a lot of things.

Matthew didn't move from his position for a few more moments. He wanted to stay in bed a tiny bit longer, it was leftover instinct from back home. When it came to bed and sleeping, Matthew loved every second of it.

"You don't have to pretend Matthew. I know you're awake." Bunny said as he turned the page with his paw, the book being hold in the other. Matthew turned to face the large rabbit, taking a deep, slow inhale as he let out a quiet yawn as he made his muscles relax. The light from the window lit up the room, showing the dark brown wallpaper that covered the walls.

"You feelin' any better?" Bunny asked as he turned another page.

"Yes, thanks." Matthew replied, looking at the ceiling not sure where the conversation would turn now.

"You had one big of a nightmare. I wasn't sure you were going to wake up." Bunny said as he placed a leaf in the page, and placing the book down.

"Do you know what time is it?" Matthew yawned again.

"Around dinner time." Bunny said as he got up from the chair and walked up to the child, who was still in the bed.

"And besides, you should be getting up you lil' ankle-biter." A cheeky smirk appeared on the rabbit. He loved messing the little kid around, in this moment they really did look like father and son.

"Okay. Okay I'm getting up. No need to rush me." The kid waved his hands in front of him in a panic, not wanting a monologue from his rabbit father.

"Alright, I'm leaving, you know where the bathroom is, you'll need to get yourself cleaned up. Come to the globe room when you're finished." Bunny walked towards the door and opened the door, he then proceeded to walk out and shut the door. Once Matthew heard the bunny's steps disappear down the hall, the kid got out of the bed, put his glasses on and entered the bathroom opposite the room.

The bathroom was surprisingly nice, for a bathroom of an overgrown bunny. The walls were pure white, and the room was spacious. There was a sink in one corner, a toilet and luckily, a shower. Making sure that the door was locked, Matthew undressed and entered the shower.

After the nice long shower, Matthew changed his clothes into a new set of clothes that he got from the Guardian leader. Now wearing a bright purple shirt and sky blue jeans, the kid exited the bathroom and walked down to the globe room.

"I see you're finally out of that bed. Are you hungry?" At the globe control panel was Bunny, smiling.

"Yeah, I was asleep for quite a while." Matthew laughed. But he stopped when the room heard his stomach rumbled, earning a laugh from the rabbit in the room. A sigh of embarrassment was the only response the bunny got in return.

"That answers my question." Bunny said as he threw Matthew an apple. Matthew didn't mind the all green diet, but Bunny was starting to worry about the kid's needs. He wasn't a rabbit, he was a child. He needed things like protein and vitamins and minerals to help a growing child grow and recover. He made sure he would ask North about the situation when he would get the chance.

"Bunny?" Matthew asked after a few minutes of chewing on the fruit in his hand and watching the globe's lights shine brightly like stars, his voice changed with a hint pain and embarrassment. The two were now sitting on the sofa, watching Bunny's egglettes running around and doing their jobs.

"Yeah, ankle-biter?" Bunny said, his tone blank and his eyes focused on the big globe in the middle room.

"Thank-thank you for sleeping with me last night." Matthew admitted, too embarrassed to look at his new father in the eyes.

"You don't have to feel embarrassed, I wouldn't have left you alone anyway. So why are you feeling embarrassed?" Bunny smiled caringly. He had to confess; he felt calmer knowing his child was safe when he went back to sleep earlier.

"I just- I don't…" Matthew, again looked away, releasing a heavy sigh, still averting his brown eyes from the bright emerald eyes of the elder rabbit.

"You don't..?" Bunny provoked, nudging the kid in an attempt to make the kid laugh. The rabbit wouldn't think he would get an answer, but a smile from Matthew was worth more than any answer.

"I don't have tha- that horrible feeling of complete utter loneliness when I'm with you and the other Guardians." Matthew said. Bunny was shocked, to say the least, He wasn't expecting such a response from the normally happy-go-lucky and light heartened child he had been with for the last couple of days.

"You won't be alone. After all, what we talked about last night?" Bunny was now in front of the youngster, a paw on his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, kiddo. The other Guardians are too. Anyone in that situation would have just given up an' surrendered. But you didn't. And here you are..." Bunny was interrupted mid-sentence to see Matthew hugging him tightly, his head pressed hard into Bunny's chest. The rabbit was confused until he heard occasional sobs, letting him know that his child was crying. He knew it was too much for the youngster. He had lost so much, in so little time.

The two just sat there for a couple more minutes with no one daring to say or do anything. Bunny continued to comfort his son, rubbing his back with his paw. A smile suddenly blossomed onto the rabbit's face as he grabbed one of the child's hand as he pulled the child into a standing position.

The child looked at him in a confused manner, his face still showing the pain and the loss of losing loved ones. He felt the soft fur of Bunny's paws as he wiped clear the boy's tears.

"I need to show you something." Bunny said. The child didn't know why but he always felt safe and protected whenever he heard the Australian accent of the rabbit. Out of nowhere, Bunny threw the child into his arms and raced out of the globe room and into the night.

After a few minutes, the bunny was still running. He carried the child somewhere the child had never been before as it was easy to get lost in this dark thick part of the Warren and he didn't want the child to become lost. Meanwhile, the freezing wind blew into the child's face and instantly cuddled the rabbit tighter to not focus on the cold.

Soon, the two came to a stop in front of a big hill with flowers polluting the grass around them. Bunny, with the child still in his arms, walked up the grassy mound and sat down at the very top.

"Why did you take me here?" The boy was confused, he was told Bunny would show him something but there wasn't anything on this hill. But the only response from Bunny was him laying down on his back with his arms behind his head for support.

"Come on, sit down next to me this is the part where I show you that thing." Intrigued, Matthew laid down next to Bunny and looked up with the older rabbit. What he saw mind-blown the child. He could see the brightest stars that he ever saw in his life, and with the deepest black night sky in the background, they looked even more beautiful.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Matthew said. Seeing the rabbit nod with a smile Matthew grabbed Bunny's chest fur and pulled himself into an embrace with the rabbit.

"I couldn't stand to see you in so much pain, so much agony."

"When I see you sad, I become sad. I don't know how to explain it but ever since I found you I felt this feeling of love, like a parent you know?" The smiling rabbit turned his head to look at the child he vowed to protect with his life.

"Yeah. When I found myself here I thought I was a goner." As he talked, the child's jacket blew as it got caught in an updraft.

"But you see." Bunny's head turned.

"You gave me hope, the hope to keep on fighting. Without you or the other Guardians, I wouldn't be here right now. And I thank you for it."

Bunny's hand connected with the child's as they continued to look at the night sky. Matthew enjoyed looking at the stars with his father. He wished he could do it forever, but he knew they would have to go head home soon anyway.

"So we're a team right?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah. We will always be together." Matthew agreed.

Suddenly a sudden gust of wind flew throughout the area. Matthew hugged himself as soon as the gust came into impact.

"Dad. Can we go back now please?"

"Alright I'm coming, it's time for you to go to bed anyway." Matthew rolled his eyes as he got picked up bridal style by the big rabbit as he began to run back to the centre.

"Ohhh- I'm not sleepy yet" Matthew whined. He still wanted to spend some more bonding time with Bunny and he wasn't even tired yet.

"My Warren. My rules" Bunny laughed. Matthew sighed in defeat, he wasn't even going to bother coming up with a reason. His father would have sent him to bed in the end anyway. He shifted his position so he could perhaps get some sleep early, and to forget about the cold.

One hour later, the two entered the Warren centre and it was pretty bare albeit a few egglettes checking the globe while their leader was gone. With the child still in his arms, Bunny walked down the hallway towards Matthew's bedroom.

After a few minutes Bunny found the door and opened it. Being careful of not waking his son, Bunny pulled the covers back and placed the child into the soft bed. Once the child was comfortable Bunny pulled the covers back onto the young boy. Once the child was asleep, the rabbit went back to the door and closed it silently.

After putting the child to bed. Bunny cleaned the dirty fur from his body as he went to his own bedroom for he knew an egglette would wake him if there was a problem that needed fixing. Upon entering his bed and resting his head on the pillow, he relaxed when he ears picked up on his human son's slow breathing, indicating of a nightmare-free dream. Soon, Bunny went into dreamland. Life as a father sure is hard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nearly a month with no new chapter..? Guys, I am so sorry for keeping you guys in the dark with the updates of this story. But despite that I have big news, guess whose Birthday it is next week on the 26** **th** **? If you've guessed me then you're correct. And that is why this story has been taking so long to get updated. I had to spend so much time to get everything ready that I forgot to write.**

 **I also want to ask a question, this story is going to take a long time to complete. And as that is the case, I was wondering if I could do another story on the side so everyone has something to get into and enjoy if something like this happens again. So I have made a poll to allow you, the reader, to choose what my next story will be.**

 **http#:#/#/#strawpoll#.#me#/#6843867**

 **Just remove the hashtags.**

 **Voting will start on 17th February 2016 and will end on the 24th February 2016, giving you a whole week, so place your vote and let's see what wins.**

 **But before we begin the chapter, I just want to take the time to say thank you to Guest for his/her kind and awesome review. I'm glad that you enjoy the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Now Chapter 5 can begin. Enjoy.**

 **A week later, at the Santoff Claussen**

It did not take long for the other Guardians to find out about Bunny adopting Matthew. They knew it was only a matter of time due to how close the two were. While Bunny and Matthew were bonding and doing friendly shenanigans, North and the others were trying to find Pitch's current location and hopefully reversing what Pitch had done to him.

They were in the library, trying to find which Earth country grew the berry they needed to fix all of this. But Jack was getting annoyed that they haven't found anything yet and they had been in there for 2 hours.

"We still haven't found anything." Said the icy spirit in a huff, leaning against the wall.

"So?" North questioned. He walked towards the ice spirit.

"We're wasting our time we know what we're looking for." Jack replied. "Why can't we go and find it instead of standing in here."

Tooth put the book she was on down, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Jack, do you not remember who we are doing this for. If we search for that berry now then where will we start looking? We need to know where it is so we can find it quickly so we can undo what Pitch did to Matthew."

Jack sighed, stood up and walked towards the door. Tooth and North shared a disappointed look as they saw Jack walk out. Tooth flew towards the door but North put a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave him, there is a lot on his mind right now. I will talk to him later."

Jack sat next to the windowsill in North's office, making pictures of snowflakes and other snow-related objects on the window with his powers. He couldn't believe that the other Guardians were wasting their time, they needed to help Matthew now. Who knows how bad Matthew feels about it now?

He was so focused in his window art that he didn't notice nor hear North come through the door, towards Jack.

"Are you worried about Matthew, Jack?" North asked.

Jack nodded. "I just want us to find it just so all of this is sorted out, each day that goes by Pitch could be doing the same to another child."

"Jack, you know we will fix all of this. It won't be long now. And we will stop Pitch, but we need your help. Are you in or out Jack?"

North held out a large hand towards the young spirit. He got his answer when Jack grabbed North's hand and stood up. The vibrant winter spirit walked out the door with North in behind to close the door. The two walked back to the library, pass North's yetis as they prepared for the next Christmas season. Toy airplanes, trains and robots were lining the tables and more and more were being added second by second.

They finally got back to the library. Sandy and Tooth were still there looking through books and the stacks and stacks of books they had already looked through were on tables behind them.

"Oh, you're back" Tooth sighed, relieved. "There are so many books here and we're struggling to read them all, right Sandy?

Sandy produced a picture of his face, with a moody expression with his dreamsand. It then changed again to a stack of books with a cross over it. The rest of the Guardians laughed in response.

 **The Warren**

It had been a week since Matthew had the nightmare and he was wondering what Pitch was doing right now. Currently in his room, he was still angry of the boogeyman of what he done to him. His family, his friends gone in an instant. He was so focused that he hadn't noticed a creepy shadow outside his window.

The shadow just hung out of his window, standing in the moonlight. Matthew stood up and went to close the curtain of his windows. His dad will be coming in soon to ask him to go to bed. But he stopped, his eyes finally gazing on the shadow outside of his room.

The shadow suddenly slammed a black hand on the window, giving the child a big fright making him fall to the floor. He quickly looked up again to see the shadow trying to force its way in.

No. Matthew thought. "Pitch must have sent this thing to finish me off." But Matthew wasn't going down without a fight. He didn't show any fear, any anxiety, any worry.

He wasn't alone. He had been with Bunny for a month now. No way was he going to lose to this thing.

"No way am I going to lose to a foul creature like you. I suggest you leave immediately." Matthew said with confidence.

The shadow just stood there, its hand still on the window frame. Suddenly, the door slammed shut with a mighty bang which led to the sound of a door locking. Matthew ran up to the door, trying to turn the handle to get it to open.

No luck.

Matthew turned around with his back against the door. The shadow was still there but now it was smiling. There was no teeth however, it was just a white line against black. Why was it smiling? He thought. This was more weird than creepy.

The shadow continued to stare into the room, not moving. The smile was still there. But that didn't mean it was scary.

"Are you even trying to scare me? Just wait for my dad to get here then you'll be sorry."

That's when Matthew noticed that the shadow closed it's 'mouth' and was jittering randomly and the child could swear it could hear it muttering something. Then it banged on the window and to the child's horror the glass would not last long.

He didn't wait to find out. He didn't waste any time banging on the door.

"Dad. Dad. DAD!" Matthew shouted at the top of his lungs. Matthew stopped for only a while, to see that a small crack had appeared on the window.

The child had to get out!

"Matthew?" A familiar voice could be heard on the other side of the door. Matthew couldn't be happier.

"Dad. It's me, the door is locked." I shouted, over the cracking of the glass."

"Locked?" Bunny's voice was confused. "Why did you lock the door?"

"I didn't, there was this shadow thing outside my window. It's trying to get in. The glass is almost broken completely. Please I need you."

Bunny tried to open his son's bedroom door but to his surprise it was no use. The rabbit then preceded to kick the door down. He knew he would have to fix it later but his son was in danger.

It didn't take long for Bunny to get the door to open, it was broken on one hinge and it still swung despite how broken it was. He saw Matthew looking at him, shaking due to fear.

"Thank god." Matthew said as he flung into his father's arms. Bunny took his eyes off from Matthew and looked towards the window. The shadow was still there, it had stopped banging on the glass which was full of cracks. It looked at Matthew and then at Bunny.

"Who are you?!" Bunny ordered. The shadow moved back silently as if it was confused. It was hard to tell, the shadow had no facial expressions apart from the smile from before.

The shadow looked at Matthew again.

"Do you understand me? If you go near my son again, I will make sure you wished you hadn't." Bunny was angry now. The shadow seemed to have understood now and vanished. Bunny sighed a sigh of relief and checked Matthew over for any wounds gladly there was none.

The shadow re-appeared in Pitch's lair. He had kept tabs on Matthew, Bunny and the other Guardians for a while now.

"I thought I told you to capture him." Pitch asked. The shadow repeated the same muttering once again.

"I don't care if that overgrown rabbit stopped you, capturing the boy was your mission."

Pitch waved his hand and the shadow turned into dark sand and disappeared.

"You win this time you little nuisance.

Back at the Warren, the egglettes were fixing the window as best as they could. But despite the window somewhat fixed and the shadow gone Bunny felt like his son was not safe.

Bunny felt like the two of them sleeping in Bunny's bedroom was the best and safest option after the incident. The room was a few rooms down from Matthew's room and it was nearly the same as Matthew's room but the room was more kept and pristine.

Matthew didn't say anything about it, he was still scared after the shadow attack.

"Matthew?" Bunny spoke with that same kindness and care that reminded him of their first encounter.

"Is it gone?" the child asked with fear overflowing from his mouth, still holding Bunny tight.

"Yeah it's gone." Bunny confirmed.

It didn't take long for Matthew to get into bed. But his head was kept underneath the covers. Bunny had come back into the bedroom after telling the egglettes to leave it for the night. Matthew wouldn't be able to sleep with all the noise and the walls wasn't soundproof.

Bunny pulled the covers back to see the child hugging his chest, tears flowing down his eyes onto the bed.

"Bunny- oh no." Matthew said in fear as he ruined Bunny's bed with his tears.

"I'm sorry." Matthew mumbled. Bunny shook his head over and over, trying to dispel the child's worries.

"It's alright. I'm proud of you for keeping calm in that situation. Now come here." Bunny grabbed the child and pulled him into a hug that Matthew loved. Bunny's fur was so soft and warm that every hug was like having a hot water bottle against your chest.

Matthew finally got to sleep, still in Bunny's arms. He wouldn't leave his touch, he was still too scared from earlier. Bunny was slowly stroking his hair to keep him in slumber. He would have to tell North and the others tomorrow. He had a feeling that Pitch was behind that shadowy figure, and he had to make sure that everyone was on high alert.


End file.
